


(Fanart) Making a Slightly Different Move

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk, Spock is Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Alternate version of illustration for "Life as We Know It" by Jesse4Love





	(Fanart) Making a Slightly Different Move

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly different version of the illustration than the one I ended up using -- different angle, different uniforms... But I think I might like the expression on Kirk's face a little better... maybe... Decided to post this one and let the viewers judge for themselves.


End file.
